Por un día en Eldarya
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Los sueños pueden a veces ser tan extraños que incluso parecieran no ser simplemente eso, pero... ¿qué tan delgada es esa línea entre el mundo real y el onírico? ¿Qué tan fácil es distinguir un sueño demasiado real de un sueño que se hace realidad? [one-shot]


Hola a todo el mundo, ¿qué tal les va? Bueno, hoy les traigo algo especial; hace unos días supe que hoy era el cumpleaños de una querida amiga mía así que decidí escribirle algo como regalo y eh aquí el resultado ^^ Gunther, este one-shot está dedicado especialmente para ti, tal vez no será el mejor escrito del universo o algo por el estilo, pero está hecho con mucho amor, así que espero que te guste esta locura jaja. Y por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños, linda!

Espero que todos disfruten de esto. ¡Besos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya saben y blah, blah, blah, conocen esta parte xD. Solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **.**

 **Por un día en Eldarya**

 **.**

Ya era tarde y la cálida brisa nocturna de verano que se colaba por la ventana abierta me hizo volver a la realidad. Miré el reloj de mi computadora y finalmente me decidí por cerrar la sesión y bajar la página abierta, dando paso así a la imagen que mantenía como mi fondo de escritorio: un fan art de Eldarya en el que se veía a Nevra y Erika bajo el manto de la noche contemplando las estrellas. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro mientras que inconscientemente sonreía. Me levanté del asiento dejando por fin mi lugar frente a la computadora y caminé hasta la ventana para sentarme en el marco de esta y contemplar las estrellas. Ah, si tan solo tuviese la misma suerte que Erika… realmente desearía que a mí me sucediera algo así, pero claramente cosas de ese estilo no pasaban en la realidad, una pena, ¿no? Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por mis labios, después de todo, nada me impedía fantasear con aquello, en especial en ese delicioso tiempo libre que tenía luego de clases y cuando no había tarea alguna que me impidiese entrar a ese maravilloso mundo que me parecía a veces más real que la realidad misma.

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y mis orbes destellaron junto con ella. Dijera lo que dijera el resto con respecto a eso y que muchos podían considerarlo como una simple tontería, yo no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad y pediría mi deseo, un deseo tan simple pero que a la vez podía resultar casi imposible. Mi cabello se removió con la brisa y una extraña pero cálida sensación se apoderó de mi pecho, como si algo me dijera en complicidad que algo grande podía suceder y tal vez en parte tenía razón…

 _Aún tengo que terminar ese capítulo del fic, espero que la portada esté lista para cuando acabe. Mmm, creo que al menos la idea para el especial de Navidad está lista, así que solo queda ponerse a escribir…_

Perdida entre aquellos pensamientos no noté cuando alguien había comenzado a marcar a mi móvil, el cual vibraba insistentemente sobre el escritorio y habría seguido ignorándolo de no ser porque con el movimiento, el pobre había llegado hasta el suelo causando un estruendo suficiente para traerme de regreso a la realidad.

—Rayos…

Me dirigí con prisa para levantarlo y sin siquiera reparar en quién estaba del otro lado, contesté.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

El grito del otro lado me desconcertó sin duda, me levanté aún sin estar muy segura y me dirigí hasta el reloj de la computadora, en este se mostraba el día, la fecha y la hora y precisamente eran las doce de la noche en punto y la fecha indicaba que era el día de mi cumpleaños. Por extraño que pareciera lo había olvidado por completo.

—No te mentiré, realmente me has tomado por sorpresa. — mencioné mientras me alejaba y tomaba un lugar en el suelo donde antes había aterrizado mi móvil.

— _Me sorprende que lo olvidaras, fuiste tú quien me lo recordó hace algunas semanas. —_ escuché a la chica del otro lado de la línea reír.

—Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que si no lo hubiera dicho no lo habrías recordado? Me acabas de romper el corazón.

— _Je je je, no es eso. Sabes que te quiero, pero a veces se me van las fechas un poco, pero solo un poco._

—Ah… de acuerdo, fingiré que te creo.

— _Te imagino perfectamente en este momento entrecerrando los ojos y dudando de la veracidad de mis palabras…_

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego ambas nos echamos a reír. Me conocía tan bien que hasta a veces podía asustar, pero no es que fuera una psicópata, no, claro que no…

— _Al menos creo que me llevo la victoria de ser la primera en saludarte. ¡Un punto para mí!_

—Por supuesto, aunque no sé qué tan fascinante sea eso.

— _Simple gusto, nada más. En fin, ¿mañana estarás en casa, cierto?_

Repasé mentalmente las cosas que debía hacer y al menos hasta donde yo sabía no había acordado nada para no estar en casa, además, tenía esa semana libre y no tendría que preocuparme por volver a la universidad, aunque fuera solo por ahora.

—Pues sí, a menos que decida robar un banco, armar mis maletas y escapar a Hawaii.

Mencioné divertida, aunque a decir verdad, la idea no me iba del todo mal, tal vez excepto por lo de robar un banco…

— _Muy graciosa, Khara. Bien, entonces espero que sea así, mañana saldremos con las chicas para celebrar y más te vale no darme un no por respuesta._

—Por supuesto. Pero mis padres harán algo para mí por la tarde, así que…

— _Entonces nos aseguraremos de regresarte a casa temprano. Mañana será un día con un buen panorama._

— ¿Mañana?

Pregunté divertida al escuchar aquello, sabía bien a lo que se refería, es solamente que tenía ganas de fastidiarla un poco.

— _Ah, quiero decir hoy, pero no ahora, claro, sino que dentro de unas horas, varias a decir verdad, es que… Agh, como odio hablar de tiempo cuando pasa de la media noche. Ya sabes._

A decir verdad sí era un tanto confuso, no podías decir mañana porque en ese momento ya era el día siguiente aunque no se notara, y no podías decir hoy refiriéndote a lo que sucedió ese día, porque prácticamente ya era ayer. En realidad resultaba bastante confuso.

— _Khara, ¿sigues ahí?_

—Ah, sí, lo siento. Me dejé llevar. ¿Qué decías? — definitivamente me había vuelto a perder sin remedio en mis pensamientos.

— _Hoy a medio día, viste algo cómodo; nos vamos a divertir._

—Claro, como tú digas.

— _Y… feliz cumpleaños._

Nos despedimos y dejé finalmente el móvil sobre mi cama. Sin duda amaba a mis amigas y estaba segura de que mañana la pasaríamos de maravillas, siempre era así cuando estaba con ellas y me alegraba la idea de poder pasar mi cumpleaños en su compañía. Le di un último vistazo a la pantalla de mi ordenador antes de apagarlo, sin duda me quedaría algo de tiempo antes de que las chicas llegaran a por mí, así que podría darme una vuelta por Eldarya antes de que saliésemos; ese sería un pequeño regalo que me daría yo misma.

Con dicho pensamiento en mente y la emoción de todo lo que haríamos ese día me fui a la cama y sin siquiera darme cuenta de en qué momento, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Me removí un poco entre las sábanas, la exquisita suavidad de aquellas telas me mantenían en un estado de semi-consciencia del que realmente no quería salir, además, seguramente aún era bastante temprano y podía darme el lujo de quedarme cinco minutos más, ni siquiera había sonado mi despertador… aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente me quedaría dormida de nuevo. Suspiré aún sin abrir los ojos y me estiré un poco, dejando que las sabanas resbalaran por mi pijama, me restregué la cara y finalmente me decidí por abrir los ojos.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, bonita. Creí que tendría que seguir esperando.

De manera casi mágica mi sueño se esfumó y terminé por despertar al instante, mi mirada se fue directo al chico de cabellos negros que se encontraba reclinado un tanto hacia mí y que me extendía una rosa con aire galante. No entendía cómo carajos había entrado, pero no tuve que pensarlo dos veces para bajar de mi cama a toda prisa y correr hasta el baño. Tal vez podía escapar por la ventana desde ahí y llamar a la policía. Para mi desgracia, donde se supone que estaría el baño simplemente terminé dentro de un armario. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

—Linda, ¿todo bien?

Maldición, ¿quién rayos era? ¿y por qué su rostro se me hacía extrañamente familiar? Solté un suspiro mientras procesaba aquello, ya no me quedaba de otra más que salir de ahí. Si mis padres estaban abajo de seguro podrían hacer algo y sacar al intruso a patadas si fuese necesario. Me preparé y salí del armario a toda prisa y como si mi vida dependiera de aquello corrí hasta la puerta de salida, estoy segura de que jamás había corrido tan rápido, ni siquiera en las carreras de relevo de la secundaria. Aún pese a eso no fue suficiente; mi plan elaborado hace unos segundos acababa de morir antes de siquiera ponerse en marcha. Ese no era el pasillo del segundo piso de mi casa, ni siquiera un pasillo en el que hubiese estado antes… al menos no en persona. Esos colores tan cálidos los conocía, demasiado bien para variar y estaba más que segura de que esta no estaba ni por lejos de ser mi casa.

— ¿Khara?

Di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre y me volteé con prisa, fue entonces cuando lo vi. Su piel tan clara como el astro de la noche y el cabello tan negro como su manto, ese cabello tan majadero… y el gris del único ojo que quedaba a la vista.

 _Nevra…_

Ahora sí que era extraño. Acaso… ¿estoy soñando con Nevra? Esto realmente era nuevo para mí, de todo el tiempo que llevaba jugando Eldarya estoy segura de que esto nunca había sucedido. Definitivamente quedarme jugando hasta tan tarde había afectado mis sueños, de eso no cabía duda. Lo que no entendía era el porqué estaba tan consciente de que esto era un sueño, ahora que me daba cuenta de que podía soñar con mi juego favorito realmente no quería despertar y si el solo hecho de saber que era un sueño podía ser un causante de que yo misma me despertara…

 _Por favor, que no suceda._

— ¿Sigues aquí?

La voz de Nevra me devolvió a la realidad… bueno, si es que así se podía considerar. No había reparado en lo fascinantemente agradable que era su voz, puesto que jamás la había escuchado en realidad, pero mi imaginación había hecho un buen trabajo para otorgarle una. Un punto para mí otra vez. Realmente se oía como todo un galante aún sin estar coqueteando. Sentí cómo mis mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar aquello, no era posible que fantaseara con mis propias fantasías.

—Sí, lo siento.

Fue todo lo que acerté a contestar. De pronto recordé algo sobre lo que habíamos tratado en la clase de psicología en el instituto, cuando nuestro profesor nos habló sobre los llamados ''sueños lúcidos''. En estos se supone que eres consciente de que estás soñando y que puedes alterar la realidad del sueño a tu conveniencia, desde crear estructuras de la nada hasta donde tu imaginación tuviese límite… O era algo más o menos así, no recordaba esa clase por algún motivo que… oh, ya recordé por qué. Pero en fin, si esto se trataba de uno de esos sueños seguramente podría controlar a Nevra a mi antojo… No me malentiendan, aún si puedo hacer lo que quiera tampoco quiere decir que me convertiré en una pervertida, no es que fuera a decirle ''hazme tuya, bb'' o algo así, yo JAMÁS pensaría en eso, solo… solo quiero algo con lo que llevaba mucho tiempo delirando.

 _Quiero un beso de Nevra._

—Lamento haberme metido así a tu cuarto, no pensaba asustarte. — se llevó una mano hasta la nuca en un claro gesto de vergüenza, no podía creer lo lindo que se veía haciendo aquello.

Un momento, dentro del juego se supone que él sí tenía una copia de la llave de mi cuarto, ¿será que en mi sueño también tiene una?

—Puedo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Solté casi de forma inconsciente a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa ladina que hizo que nuevamente los colores se me subieran al rostro mientras se acercaba hasta mi oído.

—Linda, sabes que tú puedes preguntarme lo que desees.

Sentí la sensación como si su aliento chocara realmente contra mi piel y sin poder evitarlo los bellos de mi nuca se erizaron. ¿Era posible acaso sentir algo así en un sueño lúcido? Después de todo son sueños muy distintos a los normales, pero no estaba segura de si aquello era válido, tal vez debí prestar un poco más de atención a esa clase que a los mensajes que me arrojaba mi compañera de banco en un trozo de papel arrugado para acordar una salida al cine ese fin de semana, aunque realmente la pasamos bastante bien…

—Aunque hay algunas dudas que puedo responder de forma más… practicas que teóricas.

Nuevamente el chico frente a mí me trajo a la ''realidad'' haciéndome caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso acababa de insinuar lo que yo creía? Realmente mi mente inconsciente y la que era la encargada de crear los sueños parecía ser más pervertida de lo que podría haber imaginado.

 _No puedo creerlo, soy más pervertida de lo que yo misma creí…_

Negué con la cabeza para olvidar aquello e intenté concentrarme en la pregunta que nos había llevado a todo eso.

—Cómo entraste hasta mi… mi cuarto.

Aún si era un sueño aquella habitación era mía, ¿no?

—Pues… — volvió a rascarse la nuca inquieto y una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderó de sus labios. — ¿Recuerdas cuando te devolví la llave de tu cuarto? — asentí con la cabeza. —La verdad es que yo tenía dos copias. Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen; siempre debes tener una llave de repuesto, aún si termina siendo la copia de la copia…

No pude evitar un gesto de sorpresa, supongo que era parte del sueño tal vez, pero aún así no dejaba de sorprenderme. Qué esperaba de un vampiro seductor como él.

—No… ¿no estás enfadada conmigo?

Y si creía que aquello podía asombrarme la expresión de can bajo la lluvia que puso se llevó el premio mayor. No, ni cuando hacía alguna estupidez dentro del juego me enfadaba con él, mucho menos podría enfadarme con él en mi sueño. Solo negué con la cabeza y dejé ir un suspiro; si fuera real sin duda alguna ya me lo habría comido a besos… aunque, hablando de eso. Creo que era hora de poner a prueba lo que se podía hacer en un sueño lúcido.

—Tal vez, todo depende de cómo compenses esa invasión a mi privacidad.

Alzó una ceja un tanto confundido y no pude evitar reír, aún así intenté hacerme la dura y me crucé de brazos, dando mi mayor esfuerzo por fingir un enfado que estaba terriblemente lejos de sentir.

 _O es un beso o no es nada._

Pensé, se supone que con solo pensarlo sucedía, así que veríamos qué tal.

—Así que en cierto modo debo ganarme tu perdón por mi osadía, ¿no? — sonrió. —Supongo que es lo correcto, pero debes saber que eres la única mujer que me lleva a hacer esto, normalmente soy yo el que las hace suplicar y no al contrario.

Rolé los ojos; no perdía ni pisca de engreído ni siquiera en un sueño. En ese momento se acercó hasta mí y acortó la distancia que nos separaba de una manera más rápida de la que siquiera me permitía reaccionar, por lo que antes de conseguir hacer siquiera un movimiento o lograr decir algo, llevó con delicadeza una mano hasta mi mejilla izquierda y colocó un beso en mi frente, justo por encima de aquellos mechones rebeldes que bajaban sin que lo pudiese evitar.

Calor… sentí mi rostro arder por tercera vez, pero no solo eso, sentí su respiración sobre mi cabello, el cálido tacto de sus labios en mi frente y su mano sobre mi mejilla, pero lo más extraño aún, pude percibir el aroma de su perfume. Con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder sentí como mi estómago parecía estrujarse mientras Nevra volvía a retroceder para conectar su mirada con la mía. De pronto extendió una rosa hasta mí, una que ni siquiera me había percatado de que todo ese tiempo permaneció en el cinturón del vampiro y que era la misma que había visto cuando estuvimos en mi habitación.

— ¿Me perdonas por haber entrado sin permiso a tu cuarto?

Casi como si su ojo, el único que podía ver me hubiera hipnotizado, estiré mi mano para coger el pequeño obsequio.

—Aunque debo admitir que tenía mis buenas razones para hacerlo, después de todo, debía saludar a la cumpleañera.

 _¿Qué?_

No tuve tiempo siquiera de preguntarle cómo es que sabía aquello cuando alguien que llegaba por el pasillo tras de mí nos interrumpió.

— ¿No creen que es un poco temprano para estar coqueteando por los corredores?

Aún sin haber escuchado esa voz antes podía apostar a que sabía a quién le pertenecía. Me volteé solo para confirmar que lo que creía era totalmente cierto, ''mi elfo favorito''.

—Hola, Ezarel.

Nevra le saludó con total normalidad, como si la escena que estábamos montando hace unos segundos fuese lo más corriente del mundo para ver en el pasillo de las guardias. Debo admitir que no pude evitar quedarme mirando fijamente a Ezarel; sabía que la diferencia de altura entre nuestro personaje del juego y los chicos era considerable, pero no creí que también lo sería en comparación a la mía, pese a que yo era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que Erika. Además, su apariencia vista de tan cerca era algo con lo que no contabas todos los días… o en este caso, cada vez que soñabas. Pero desgraciadamente creo que me quedé demasiado tiempo viendo al elfo, porque este no dudo para nada en hacérmelo saber.

— ¿Qué es lo que miras tanto? ¿Acaso se te perdió algo?

Sí, tan amable como siempre. Pero bueno, en este momento yo era quien mandaba; después de todo era mi sueño, así que finalmente me podría vengar de unas cuantas bromas, en especial aquellas que me habían hecho gastar maana demás en el juego.

—No, lo siento, es solo que tu rostro es tan feo que creo que me ha dejado en shock.

Aún sin tener que voltear sabía a la perfección que Nevra se estaba conteniendo de no reír.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿y es una horrible humana la que quiere hablar de belleza?

Me miró con algo de seriedad y cruzándose de brazos. Así que con esas íbamos, ¿no? Pues debía saber que esta vez no me iba a ganar.

—Sí, porqué no. Pienso que si se me da la gana lo puedo hacer.

— ¿Tú piensas? Eso es nuevo.

Me miró con clara burla. Si tan solo el asesinato no estuviese prohibido…

—Por cierto, ¿sabes una cosa? Siempre pensé que tenías cara de payaso jubilado, aunque ahora que lo veo bien, diría que es más bien cara de payaso estreñido. ¿Estás seguro de haber tomado tu poción para la digestión?

Pregunté enarcando una ceja como si intentara descifrar un misterio. Nevra, quien se había mantenido detrás de mí como mero espectador, estalló en risas en ese momento, tal vez finalmente había conseguido ganarle a ese elfo de pacotilla. Sin duda, la mirada que Ezarel me lanzó cuando vio que su amigo prácticamente podía decirse que estaba de mi lado, valió completamente la pena; cómo me habría gustado tener una imagen de esto. Pero como era de esperarse, no podía quedarse simplemente así. Se acercó hasta mí y me golpeó la frente con fuerza valiéndose de sus dedos índice y pulgar, al instante me llevé las manos hasta ahí mientras él se alejaba; aquello realmente había dolido.

—Espero que controles a tu novia, Nevra. No me haré responsable si ''misteriosamente'' una poción la convierte en sapo.

Ese idiota… De pronto, mientras le veía alejarse, se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Esto era un sueño lúcido, así que podía desear lo que yo quisiese y se convertiría en realidad, después de todo, había funcionado con el beso, ¿no? Entrecerré ligeramente los ojos sin quitar la vista de Ezarel y deseé que le apareciera un ridículo vestido rosa con un tutú, vaya que me reiría al ver su cara cuando notara la ropa que traía puesta. Pero… nada sucedió.

—Y por cierto, quítate la pijama, te ves ridícula.

Sus palabras me hicieron dejar a un lado la idea del tutú y solo entonces caí en cuenta de lo que yo misma traía puesto. Había salido tan deprisa de la habitación que ni siquiera había reparado en mi ropa y ahora, en medio del pasillo, aún traía la pijama, lo peor de todo es que Nevra me había visto todo este tiempo con eso puesto. Qué vergonzoso.

—La verdad, creo que te ves bien con eso, aunque… yo lo acortaría un poco.

El susurro de Nevra en mi oído volvió a ponerme los nervios de punta. Era increíble como no se le pasaba una… al igual que a Ezarel.

—Bien, supongo que dejaré que te cambies, después de todo, no puedes usar eso para esta tarde. — me guiñó un ojo. —Tal vez te guste lo que dejé en tu habitación. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a ver a Miiko. Luego nos vemos, linda.

Y sin más me besó en la mejilla para luego marcharse. Una parte de mi cerebro intentaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, mientras que la otra solo me recordaba que los sueños no tenían porqué tener lógica. Enfrascada en aquello me di cuenta muy tarde de que finalmente no había conseguido preguntarle a Nevra cómo es que sabía lo de mi cumpleaños, y me había perdido tanto que para cuando reaccioné él ya no estaba. Pensé en alcanzarlo hasta la sala del cristal, pero dejé esa idea a un lado, tal vez sería mejor cambiarme antes de que alguien más me viese.

Volví hasta la que se suponía que era mi habitación y en lo primero que reparé fue en el ramo de rosas sobre la cama, iguales a la que me había dado Nevra en el pasillo. En ese momento le dediqué más atención a la bonita flor que tenía en mi mano y casi sin pensarlo la llevé hasta mi nariz. Los pétalos acariciaron suavemente mis labios y el dulce aroma no se hizo esperar para cubrir mi olfato. Jamás, en toda mi vida, había tenido un sueño tan real como ese.

Me dirigí hasta el armario y revisé lo que había dentro, sin duda las prendas eran bastante lindas y me quedé pensando un momento cómo es que no tenía cosas así en la vida real. Es más, era curioso que fueran exactamente las mismas prendas que yo tenía en mi armario dentro del juego, vaya que era interesante ese detalle. Repentinamente toda mi atención fue a parar hasta un bonito vestido color rojo del que parecía colgar algo, se trataba de una pequeña tarjeta que se mantenía sujeta con una cinta a uno de los tirantes del vestido; sin pensarlo mucho la tomé y me decidí por leerla.

'' _Espero que te guste. Sé que te quedará hermoso, como todo lo que usas._

 _Pd: esta solo es la segunda sorpresa. ''_

 _Atte.: Nevra_

¿Segunda sorpresa? Supuse que tal vez la primera se trataba de las flores, las que, por cierto, me habían encantado.

No pude evitar sonreír ante aquello, sin duda el gesto era demasiado dulce. Si tan solo fue real… además, el vestido era en verdad precioso, siempre me había gustado el buen gusto que tenía el vampiro. Deseé tenerlo puesto sin necesidad de cambiarme, pero al igual que con Ezarel en el pasillo, nada sucedió. De pronto comencé a repasar mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, y para ser sinceros, nada tenía sentido. La suavidad de las sábanas, el haberme sonrojado más de una vez con las insinuaciones de Nevra, percibir su respiración, su perfume y el calor de su mano sobre mi rostro… y el golpe que me había dado Ezarel. Todo era excesivamente real. Pasé mi mano por sobre la tela del vestido… era tan suave, lo podía sentir entre mis dedos. Esto era demasiado como para ser un simple sueño, y si… No pude evitarlo y mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder. Y si… ¿y si esto no era un sueño al fin y al cabo? ¿Y si de algún modo había entrado realmente a Eldarya? No, es que… ¡Era imposible! ¿O no?

No, no, no, claro que no. Yo no podía estar en Eldarya realmente ¡esto de seguro que era un sueño! Porque… ¿Qué pasaría con mis padres? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Mi novio? ¡¿La comida?! No, un lugar en donde la comida escaseaba definitivamente no era el lugar para mí.

Suspiré para calmar todo el revuelo que aquello me había causado, incluso sentí la piel de gallina luego de todo eso.

 _Tranquila, Khara, eso es imposible. Tú estabas en TÚ cama, en TÚ casa. Jamás saliste al bosque y nunca saltaste dentro de un círculo de setas… ni siquiera diste con el hombre que plantaba setas mágicas en el bosque, así que todo está bien. Pero estaría mejor si hubiese puesto más atención a esa clase de filosofía…_

Sí, definitivamente ahora veía que no había sido la mejor idea ignorar esa clase, es solo que… el profesor hablaba tanto y era la última hora del día que… bueno, simplemente había dejado de ser interesante su clase. Tal vez si hubiera escuchado todo ahora sabría cómo controlar bien lo que sucedía, quizás había un manual o un panfleto, o incluso hasta un libro explicativo del que me perdí. Bueno, buscaría más información en cuanto despertara, después de todo, mi alarma debería sonar dentro de poco lo que significaba que tampoco podría quedarme en ese sueño por mucho más tiempo. Una lástima. Pero si volvía a suceder algo así ya sabría cómo controlarlo. Pero mientras tanto, supuse que podría darme unas cuantas vueltas por el C.G. y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, después de todo, algo que si había escuchado durante esas clases es que los sueños suceden a una velocidad increíble y que en un segundo puedes ver un montón de imágenes. En resumen, en un par de minutos podría llegar a hacer mucho.

Tomé el vestido y me decidí por cambiarme… Vaya, creo que nunca había soñado algo más extraño, por suerte era algo que me gustaba y no una pesadilla que podía incluir hasta zombies, uf, no, gracias al cielo no era eso; me habría muerto solo del susto.

 _Estoy en Eldarya… Estoy en Eldarya en mis sueños._

Una boba sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y el espejo me la devolvió. No imagino la cara que tendría si esto fuese en verdad real, ya ni hablar de cuantas veces habría tenido que repetirme esa frase para creerlo.

—Muy bien, pero… ¿y ahora?

Me quedé un momento sopesando mis posibilidades. Por una parte podría intentar buscar a Nevra o alguno de los chicos; tampoco estaría mal una pequeña conversación con ellos ya que estaba aquí. Pero también podía ir a conocer el C.G. con ''mis propios ojos'', después de todo, esto estaba más cool que la realidad virtual.

—Me pregunto… ¿habrán misiones en mi sueño que pueda tomar? Digo, después de todo debería ser el pack completo.

Tal vez mi mente había reparado en ese detalle y hasta era posible que me encontrara con Ykhar en algún lugar. Y seguramente que si quería encontrarla estaría en la biblioteca, ¡incluso podría encontrarme con Kero! Como me envidiarían las que aún quieren su ruta.

Luego de todo ese desvarío decidí salir y dar una vuelta por el cuartel, mi última parada sin duda iba a ser la biblioteca, pero mi prioridad era todo lo demás. No podía creer lo fabuloso que era todo, la herrería, la sala de alquimia, ¡hasta la sala del cristal! Mi mente era increíble para crear cosas, hasta durante los sueños era algo fuera de serie. Si tan solo me pagaran por inventar cosas…

Caminé hasta la plaza del mercado y un montón de personas yendo de un lado para otro fue el panorama que me asaltó. Me alegró todo el bullicio y me sentí como si estuviera en una especie de feria medieval, ¡si hasta las armas y pociones lo decían a gritos! Habré divagado por un buen rato entre los puestos, escuchando de vez en cuando las tácticas persuasivas de algunos vendedores que trataban de hacerme comprar cosas que ni siquiera sabía para qué usar; tenías que tener una increíble fuerza de voluntad para pasar por ahí y salir con algo de dinero aún en tus bolsillos. Cuando finalmente decidí que había curioseado bien entre todas esas mercancías me encaminé hasta los jardines, me sorprendía el hecho de no haberme topado hasta entonces con alguien a quien ''conociera'', pero supongo que tal vez mi mente solo había decidido colocar a personajes en específico. Aún así me habría gustado toparme con alguien más.

Los jardines… eran otro cuento. Una verdadera maravilla; un verdor tan esplendoroso que incluso con la vegetación que veía a diario en mis viajes no había punto de comparación. Y el cerezo, no siempre consigues ver algo así, no a menos que visites un parque japonés y tampoco es como que eso fuera algo que hicieras todos los días. Di un par de vueltas más completamente sorprendida con todo lo que veía, en especial con el jardín de la música, tenía que aprovechar que aquí no gastaría ningún maana.

Sin darme cuenta el sol avanzaba con rapidez, incluso había pasado de su punto máximo y pronto comenzaría a decaer, dando paso a la tarde y abrigo a una de las gamas de colores más hermosos que pueden existir.

—Así que aquí estabas.

—Oh, Nevra.

— ¿Sorprendida de verme?

 _Ni siquiera te imaginas cuánto…_

—Tal vez. ¿Me estabas buscando?

—Para ser sinceros, sí y hace un buen rato.

Me sujetó de la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta para poder contemplar el vestido, era como si yo fuese una obra de arte suya y él estuviese bastante orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

—Como un guante. Y… qué piensa hacer esta tarde la chica más linda del C.G.

—No lo sé, deberías ir a preguntarle tú mismo si quieres saberlo.

—Ya se lo pregunté.

Abrí los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y qué te dijo.

—Que fuera a preguntárselo.

 _Touché._

Ambos nos reímos de aquello, no iba a negar que me gustaba aquella complicidad, aún si realmente no ''existía''. En ese momento sentí unas ganas incontrolables de poder besarle; me pregunto si eso podría considerarse como engañar a mi novio, aunque… luego del episodio 20 y 21 a los que les había dado más de una repasada, si pudiera considerarse engaño al pobre se le caería la cabeza por la enorme cornamenta que ya traería. Sacudí la cabeza; no creo que fuese el mejor momento para pensar en algo así, simplemente debía concentrarme en los sucesos de este sueño, tal vez así cuando despertara podría recordar cada detalle. Eso me recordaba también que mi alarma aún no sonaba, ¿habré olvidado colocar el despertador en realidad?

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Ah? Oh, lo siento. Pues, no, creo que no. Había pensado ir a pedirle alguna misión a Ykhar, pero creo que me he distraído demasiado, aunque tal vez aún le quede algo.

—No. Ya no le queda nada.

Alcé las cejas un tanto confundida. ¿En serio no le quedaba nada? ¿No había ninguna misión o tarea que realizar en un lugar en el que siempre faltaban personas para completar todo? Eso sería algo inusual y poco creíble, aunque de todos modos, Ykhar mencionaba alguna vez que sí era posible que sucediera, aunque nada común.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. No tiene nada para ti porque hoy es tu día libre.

— ¡¿Mi día libre?!

Amaba mi creatividad, me daba días libres en mis sueños para compensar los que no tenía en la vida real. No estaba muy segura de si sentirme feliz con aquello o patética por el hecho.

Nevra se echó a reír; sabía que yo podía hablar y escribir muchas locuras, pero en ese momento no encontraba exactamente la que había cometido ahora.

—Sí, jaja. Lo hablamos con Miiko hace algunos días y te concedió este día al menos, y Valkyon accedió a dejarte libre de los entrenamientos de tu guardia por el día de hoy también. Te lo había comentado ayer, pero creo que lo olvidaste.

Oh, eso era nuevo. Así que… aquí también pertenecía a Obsidiana, otro detalle muy interesante como el de mi armario. Me pregunto cómo era posible que la Miiko de mi sueño hubiese sido tan flexible con respecto a ello y a la única conclusión que podía llegar era… ¡justamente esa! Porque se trataba de un sueño. Dudo que dentro del juego accediera a que estuviera de vaga un día completo, mi personaje por su parte tampoco se habría quedado quieta.

—Entonces, dado que tus planes parecen haber sido cancelados, qué dices de que tú y yo demos un paseo por la playa.

¡Por el mismísimo Oráculo! ¡Me llevaría a una cita! Que mi novio me perdonara, pero una oportunidad así jamás debe rechazarse.

—Me parece una grandiosa idea.

Sí, demasiada compostura en mis palabras para los gritos de loca que había en mi interior, pero es que ¡vamos! No en todos tus sueños recibes una invitación de esa clase del sensualón de Nevra… Mi novio jamás podría enterarse de todo esto.

Me cogió de la mano y ambos salimos por las enormes puertas del C.G. de cerca esas cosas realmente eran más grande de lo que pudiese haber imaginado… o tal vez las imaginé más grande de lo que deberían y por eso las veía así ahora. Caminamos durante un rato hasta que finalmente llegamos a las escalinatas desde las que ya se podía apreciar la orilla del mar. Por un momento durante el trayecto tuve la impresión de que Nevra más bien quería alejarme del cuartel que otra cosa, pero pensé que eso no tendría mucha lógica… bueno, era un sueño, nada tenía mucha lógica, pero ya.

—Una puesta de sol, la chica más bonita de toda Eldarya y yo… sin duda la escena perfecta para cualquiera que nos viera.

Nevra sonrió de forma zorruna enseñando sus colmillos en el proceso, era divertido ver la forma en la que él mismo se presumía, incluso se me hacía hasta algo tierno.

—Dime algo, Khara… — de un momento a otro su expresión se volvió ligeramente más seria que antes. —Si tuvieras la posibilidad de regresar a tu mundo… ¿lo harías?

Me helé por sus palabras. Esto podía tratarse de un sueño, pero sin duda que él hiciera esa pregunta me inquietaba un poco. ¿Y si realmente estaba en un estado de coma por alguna razón y estaba soñando con todo esto? ¿Y si terminaba despertando en un hospital sin piernas y sabiendo que jamás podría cumplir mi mayor sueño de jugar fútbol? Ok, creo que me había ido demasiado lejos.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Nevra?

—Es solo que… luego de tanto tiempo… no imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado.

No, en efecto no era eso lo que pude esperar de su parte, si tan solo él fuera real. Le vi desviar la mirada por unos instantes y rascarse la nuca de forma nerviosa, en parte entendía eso, después de todo sabía que yo era la primera persona de la que se enamoraba o... bueno, no yo, más bien mi personaje, pero se entiende el punto.

—Sé que sonará egoísta, pero me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo para siempre y, contradictoriamente si tuvieras la opción de volver yo no te impediría hacerlo, aún si es algo que no deseara.

Un extraño sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de mi pecho, pero era como si no fuese mío realmente, tenía la sensación de que solo hubiera visto un reflejo de lo que Nevra sentía en ese momento. Por millonésima vez me sorprendí de los juegos mentales que yo misma podía crear y de todo lo que me provocaban, parecía tan real que incluso me asustaba.

No pude resistirlo más y llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla intentando que me regresara su mirada otra vez.

—Nevra, aún si tuviese aquella opción creo que no la tomaría, después de todo, ahora mi vida está aquí en Eldarya, contigo.

Sí, eso era cierto, al menos para mi personaje lo era. Dudo que tuviese algo de malo decirle aquello para consolarlo, para consolar a una proyección de mi mente que había adquirido su apariencia.

—No iré a ninguna parte…

Le vi dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa que se perdió cuando decidió adueñarse de mis labios y besarme. Cerré los ojos por acto reflejo y apenas y conseguí corresponderle cuando una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la espina dorsal. No podía creer lo increíblemente real que se sentía aquello y lo bien que además besaba, para variar.

—Gracias.

Soltó cuando ambos nos separamos y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía percibir la sonrisa que tenía en los labios y si bien quería verla, deseaba también disfrutar de sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro. Un premio Oscar a mi cerebro por crear los mejores efectos especiales.

Luego de aquello decidimos volver al interior del C.G. En todo el trayecto él jamás me soltó la mano, incluso cuando me llevó a la cantina y todo el mundo apareció gritando '' ¡Feliz cumpleaños!'', como si el solo hecho de dejarme un segundo lo hiciera desaparecer todo; una parte de mí tampoco deseaba que él me soltara, esa que era consciente de que todo aquello sí podía esfumarse. Pero finalmente no le quedó más opción que hacerlo cuando el resto comenzó acercarse hasta mí para felicitarme.

La tarde en la playa no había sido una casualidad, Nevra sí había querido mantenerme lejos del cuartel porque sabía que de no ser así terminaría por arruinar la sorpresa que estaban preparando. Aunque era divertido sabiendo que con solo un ''chasquido de dedos'' y todo quedaría listo, después de todo, mi mente solo tenía que procesarlo y ya está.

La celebración fue algo ameno y agradable, compartí con mis amigos y con los que se habían vuelto mi nueva familia hablando desde mi personaje, sin duda era algo asombroso y que repetiría con gusto si se pudiera. Cuando la comida acabó y el ultimo obsequio y saludo fue entregado, cada quien se fue por su propio camino de regreso a sus cuartos; ya era tarde y Karuto nos echaría a patadas muy pronto, aunque él también me había felicitado y parecía disfrutar tanto como cualquiera, pero todo el mundo tiene que descansar en algún momento.

Nevra me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, galante como todo un caballero, pero cuando estaba despidiéndose para marcharse a su habitación algo dentro de mí me hizo detenerle, quería estar un poco más con él, antes de que sonara la última campanada y terminara por convertirme en calabaza.

—Nevra, yo… ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa?

—Lo que quieras, preciosa, después de todo, aún es tu cumpleaños y si yo puedo cumplir tus deseos, no dudes en que lo haré.

Me guiñó un ojo y sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, y no solo era por sus lindas palabras, sino porque lo que estaba a punto de pedirle era un tanto vergonzoso…

.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, en mi cama, recostados de lado y mirándonos a los ojos. Realmente no puedo creer que le haya pedido algo así y más aún, que él haya aceptado. Luego de que le dijera que quería pasar algo más de tiempo con él y de pedirle que se quedara esa noche en mi cuarto, los dos nos recostamos sobre las cobijas, aún con la ropa que habíamos llevado ese día.

—Gracias por quedarte.

Se acerco un poco más y me dio un beso en la frente, aprovechando también para rodear mi cintura con uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Intuición.

Le miré por unos momentos y luego negué con la cabeza. No, no iba a decirle que todo esto era un sueño y que temía que en cualquier momento pudiese despertar. Quería disfrutar hasta el último segundo de su compañía, esa que me había parecido tan real que hasta podría jurar que traspasaba aquella barrera de la fantasía.

—Sólo deseaba estar contigo.

Me aferré a su pecho abrazándolo y él me correspondió, dejando unos cuantos besos sobre mi cabeza. Poco a poco empecé a caer rendida ante el sueño hasta que finalmente desconecté y no supe de nada más. Sin duda, creo que yo acabaría haciendo el mejor reporte sobre los sueños lúcidos, de eso no había espacio a dudas.

* * *

Me removí entre las sábanas y estiré los brazos en un intento por desperezarme, sentía que había dormido por días y aún así aún tenía sueño. Me froté los ojos un poco antes de abrirlos y dar con mi tan conocida alcoba. De pronto recordé aquel sueño tan curioso que había tenido y fue imposible no sonreír; había sido tan agradable que tenía ahora una sensación de calidez en el pecho que deseaba conservar por siempre. Volteé un momento hacia el reloj sobre mi mesita del velador y me di cuenta de que apenas eran las siete cincuenta y ocho, ni siquiera había sonado el despertador porque aún no daban las ocho. Sí, era sin duda increíble la velocidad a la que podía suceder todo dentro de un sueño.

Me bajé de la cama, cogí mi ropa y fui a darme una ducha, cuando estuve lista salí y decidí dejar encendiendo mi computadora mientras me arreglaba el cabello frente al tocador. De pronto escuché mi teléfono sonar así que tuve que dejar mi tarea para contestarlo.

— ¿Sí?

— _¿Khara? ¡Por fin contestas! ¿Qué rayos te sucedió?_

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— _No me vengas con eso, lo sabes perfectamente._

Alcé las cejas sin entender. Hasta donde yo sabia no tenía ningún título de bruja o algo así y realmente no captaba a lo que mi amiga pudiese estarse refiriendo.

—Te agradecería si fueses un poco más específica.

— _Hablo de que me mentiste._

— ¿Qué? ¿En qué te he mentido?

— _Cuando hablamos el otro día. Me dijiste que ayer estarías en casa y no fue así, ni siquiera tus padre sabían de tu paradero. ¡¿A dónde te fuiste?!_

 _¿Qué?_

—Pero si solo hablamos anoche y yo no he ido a ninguna parte.

— _Sí, claro. Comienzo a creer que sí te fuiste a Hawaii._

El pitido de mi computadora indicando que ya se había iniciado por completo me hizo voltear. Al instante algo extraño llamó mi atención. El fondo de pantalla que ahora tenía no era el mismo que había anoche, es más, esa imagen ni siquiera la había visto antes. Si mi hermano se había metido a mi cuarto mientras dormía realmente no saldría bien librado de esa. Me acerqué un poco más para mirar con atención la imagen y cuando me di cuenta mi boca se abrió con total sorpresa. La imagen seguía siendo en la playa, pero ahora estaba atardeciendo, seguían habiendo dos personas en el centro, pero en lugar de mirar las estrellas estas estaban besándose. Mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando me di cuenta de quienes eran esas personas. Una era Nevra, pero la otra… no era Erika, ¡era nada más y nada menos que yo!

Comencé a hiperventilarme de repente y agradecía en ese momento tener a mi amiga al teléfono.

—Dime, ¿qué día es hoy?

— _Miércoles 28, ¿por qué?_

Miércoles 28… esas palabras quedaron dando vueltas en mi cabeza. No, era imposible; ese día era Martes 27, no Miércoles 28. Algo estaba sumamente mal aquí. Verifiqué el calendario de mi computadora y claramente apoyaba lo que mi amiga del otro lado del teléfono había dicho. No… eso tenía que ser una broma.

Mis dedos teclearon a la velocidad de la luz y abrí mi cuenta de Eldarya. Lo primero que vi fue una notificación de correo nuevo. Podría tratarse de una de mis amigas hablando desde ahí, pero aún así tenia que comprobarlo. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando aparecía una notificación similar a los mensajes del Oráculo, pero en lugar de ella se veía una imagen de Nevra, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

''Me alegra haber podido celebrar esta fecha tan importante contigo, espero que te la hayas pasado bien. Y sobre lo que dije en la playa… aún si decidías irte, yo no me habría opuesto. ''

Mi corazón definitivamente se saltó un latido cuando leí aquello. Entonces… ¡¿Todo había sido real?! Mierda, de pronto me pareció que todo el universo había dado un giro inesperado, pero… ¿cómo? Solté el teléfono de la sola sorpresa y sin siquiera esperarlo, el recuerdo de la otra noche cuando me senté en la ventana antes de que mi amiga llamara se me vino a la memoria, y la estrella fugaz que cruzó el cielo y a la cual le pedí un deseo…

—Deseo pasar alguna vez un día en Eldarya…

Me quedé muda tras darme cuenta de todo. Realmente todo aquello había sido real, no se había tratado de ningún sueño lúcido o algo por el estilo. Una estrella fugaz me había concedido ese loco deseo que me había llevado a vivir todo aquello… No estaba segura de cuál de todas esas cosas era la más extraña. Estaba segura de que ahora tendría muchas cosas que explicar, en especial por haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra por un día completo sin dejar rastro alguno. Sip, ese día sería muy interesante y definitivamente a mi novio no le gustaría oír un par de cosas de mi historia. Creo que siempre se puede inventar otra cosa en el camino, ¿no?

 **.**

* * *

¡Ta da! Esop, jeje. Gunther, espero que te haya gustado ^^ es algo loco pero... qué se puede esperar si la escritora también está loca jaja. Besos y espero que te la pases genial en este día.


End file.
